pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Shotgun
|type = Primary |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 93 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 110 (Mobility) 14 (Weight) |cost = 2325 , previously obtained from the Super Chest. |imagecaption = The Heavy Shotgun |Level required = Level 1 |attribute = |released = 9.0.0 |image = Heavy Shotgun.png|Appearance Heavy shotgun icon.png|Kill icon |theme = Realistic Themed |number = 82}} The Heavy Shotgun is a Primary weapon released in the 9.0.0 Christmas update. Appearance Like it's real life version, the Heavy Shotgun has a gunmetal body, barrel, grip, stock, carry handle, muzzle, and magazine. Strategy The Heavy Shotgun is very powerful and best effective at close range. Firing in short bursts can save you a lot of ammunition. Tips *Since it's a shotgun, use this at close range. *The weapon has low mobility so it's recommended to switch to a different weapon while moving. *Useful for crowd control if paired with Singular Grenade. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *You can wear speed-up helmets. For example, the Great Samurai Helmet to offset its low mobility. *Play on small maps. e.g. Pool Party, where this weapon works best. *In close ranges, it is possible for one to hold and fire, but never do this before you get near the opponent, as most of the shots wouldn't reach the opponent. *Pair this with a triple laser spam set, so you can easily finish off players who you have hit with a laser without spamming your lasers again. *Have a good aim, it is easy to miss shots with this weapon, since the bullet range is slightly farther than other shotguns. * Stay mobile while wielding it. * This weapon is a hard counter against Melee users. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Try outmaneuvering the enemy by strafing around while firing. *Area damage weapons can make short work on its users. *Attack from behind, so he will have a hard time to react. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. *As this gun has low capacity, try to waste your opponent's ammo by simply running around and jumping, preferably while using the Ninja Tabi (PG3D) or Berserk Boots. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Having a sniper in your special weapon slot and a high mobility weapon that will allow for effective Gameplay in any situation. Changelog 9.0.0 Initial release 11.4.0 The weapon is removed for unknown reasons Trivia * It is based on the Pancor Jackhammer, a prototype Bullpup automatic shotgun designed in 1984. *It was removed including its upgrades in the 11.4.0 update for unknown reasons. *This weapon and its upgrades appear to be Reskinned as a Pixel Gun, which seems to fire one bullet at a time, instead of a spraying pattern. This weapon on the user's screen still shoots the spraying pattern. *In the 13.5.0 update, This weapon now has a max combat level of 17, which is the highest combat level in the game. **This weapon is actually now comparable to the Minigun Shotgun. *Its Reskinned (yet less powerful) counterpart is the Rhino, introduced in 14.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Super Chest Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary